Lonesome
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Ketika kopi yang Jongin buat terasa pahit, maka senyum Kyungsoo yang akan membuatnya menjadi manis. Meski pahit dan manis adalah rasa pasti kehidupan yang akan selalu Jongin cicipi, namun ia percaya bahwa hidup tak semudah itu untuk diumpamakan. karena nyatanya, nadi Kyungsoolah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Jongin tetap hidup di dunia.


**Prompt Code**

026

 **Judul**

 _Lonesome_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Luhan, Sehun

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **WARNING**

 _Blood, rude word_

 **Author's Note**

Hello! Nice to meet you! This is me from XOXO Planet.

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ke pemilik prompt karena aku hanya bisa bikin 70% sesuai yash and nope yang diminta. Beberapa scene juga harus aku bikin gak sesuai permintaan. Beberapa plot dan alur juga terpaksa harus dibuang dan dikembangkan. Jadinya, berlembar-lembar halaman MS Word dan yaa, I know it's really boring. Ini bakal jadi amat membosankan. Really. But I've done my best mengingat banyak hal yang bikin gak mood buat ngelanjutin hehe. So, selamat membaca guys. Happy Kaisoo's day. Let's celebrate the love! Mudah-mudahan tahun depan diadain lagi ;).

Thanks for this prompt too. Promptnya keren banget, bikin aku gemazz mau dibikin ff yang kayak dimana huhu. Semoga suka ya. Maaf alurnya berantakan. Maaf feelnya kurang. Maaf typo, karena aku cuma baca ulang dua kali (I'm serious).

Adanya kesamaan latar, alur, maupun konflik dalam cerita ini, semua murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

Recommended : One Direction - Change My Mind, Deniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One, Taylor Swift - Enchanted

So, this is me from XOXO Planet...

(I just think...)

 **Summary**

Ketika kopi yang Jongin buat terasa pahit, maka senyum Kyungsoo yang akan membuatnya menjadi manis. Meski pahit dan manis adalah rasa pasti kehidupan yang akan selalu Jongin cicipi, namun ia percaya bahwa hidup tak semudah itu untuk diumpamakan. karena nyatanya, nadi Kyungsoolah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Jongin tetap hidup di dunia.

-.o0o.-

-.o0o.-

 _2016_

Lelaki itu dengan terampil mengasah gerakannya dalam tiap sendok bubuk kopi yang ia tuang ke dalam _portafilter_. Gerakannya saat melakukan _tamping_ juga tampak begitu lihai. Sembari tangan kanannya mengambil gelas saji yang telah dihangatkan, tangan kirinya memasang _portafilter_ ke mesin pembuat kopi. Semua rangkaian gerakan menakjubkan itu berakhir kala ia memutar tombol. Dan dua puluh lima detik kemudian, _espresso_ yang begitu cantik mengalir keluar, disertai _crema_ yang mengapung di atas permukaannya.

 _Perfecto._

Jongin mengambil _tray_. Secangkir _espresso_ siap disajikan pada pelanggan.

"Jongin, aku bersumpah belum pernah merasakan _latte_ seenak yang kau buat!" Seorang pelanggan menyapanya setelah membayar _bill_ di kasir. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan _lipstick_ tebal tersenyum begitu manis kepadanya.

Jongin mengangguk penuh hormat. "Terima kasih, Nyonya Lee. Seringlah datang kemari, saya akan membuatkan _latte_ untuk Anda."

" _With my pleasure, barista._ "

Begitulah keseharian yang Jongin lakukan. _Barista_ bukanlah pekerjaan satu-satunya. Terkadang ia juga menerima panggilan untuk memperbaiki listrik di rumah tetangganya. Saat musim liburan tiba, Jongin akan pergi ke taman-taman untuk menjual ukiran hewan dan bunga kepada anak-anak. Sesekali ia juga mengirimkan naskah ke penerbit. Jongin hanya bekerja dengan mengandalkan keahliannya, mengingat ia harus hidup dengan keringatnya sendiri. Ia datang di Seoul dua tahun lalu, melawan perintah ibunya untuk mengurus perusahaan mendiang ayahnya, sehingga mengakibatkan ia harus angkat kaki dari rumahnya di Busan. Dan di sinilah Jongin sekarang. Mencari pekerjaan seperti pengemis jalanan yang meminta belas kasihan. Beruntung kenalannya di Seoul mencarikannya pekerjaan. Jongin pun diterima menjadi _barista_ pada _soft launching_ Picolada, beberapa bulan lalu. Menyewa _flat_ kecil di pinggir kota, bekerja, berbelanja, menulis, dan terus membuat kopi.

"Permisi, bisakah aku memesan minum?"

Jongin yang sedang mencatat resep langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang lelaki berpostur mungil berdiri di depan _counter_.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Apa yang ingin Anda pesan?"

" _One espresso, please._ "

"Baik, Tuan bisa menunggu di meja. Saya akan membuatkan pesanan Anda."

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin melihatmu membuatnya. Hm, sebenarnya, ini kali pertamanya aku masuk ke kedai kopi. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang dan entah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sini." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kau?"

"Kim Jongin, Tuan."

"Hey, aku masih dua puluh empat tahun."

"Aku dua puluh tiga. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat pesananmu, Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. Kali ini sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kyungsoo, _please_."

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Astaga, lelaki itu benar-benar lucu!

"Baik, Kyungsoo, aku akan membuatkanmu _espresso_."

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi depan _counter_ , memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan bubuk kopi dengan mata penuh selidik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memasukkan bubuk kopi ke dalam _portafilter_." Jongin menunjukkan alat yang menyerupai saringan air kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin melihatnya? Kemarilah."

" _May I?_ "

"Mengapa tidak?"

Sesegera mungkin Kyungsoo turun dari kursi, lalu masuk ke ruang kerja Jongin melalui pintu pendek di sebelah kiri _counter_.

"Nah, Kyungsoo, bubuk kopi yang digunakan untuk membuat _espresso_ harus bertekstur _medium_. Tidak terlalu kasar dan juga tidak terlalu lembut. Setelah ini, aku akan melakukan proses _tamping_ —"

"Apa katamu?"

" _Tamping,_ bubuk kopi akan dipadatkan. Seperti ini.." Jongin memberi contoh dengan menekan-nekan bubuk kopi yang berserakan di pinggiran _portafilter_ dengan sendok, lalu membersihkannya. Kyungsoo terus mengawasi Jongin dengan penuh antusias.

"Lalu, pasang kembali _portafilter_ ke mesin. Siapkan gelas yang sudah dihangatkan di bawahnya."

"Aku saja Jongin, biar aku yang memasangnya!"

Jongin tergelak melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia pun memberikan _portafilter_ tersebut kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak bersemangat memasangnya.

"Seperti ini?"

"Yap. Gelasnya kita letakkan disini. Terakhir, putar tombolnya."

Kyungsoo menunggu sambil terus memperhatikan mesin di hadapannya. Saat mesin itu mengeluarkan cairan hitam yang langsung masuk ke dalam gelas, Kyungsoo tersenyum takjub sambil sesekali menyerukan kekagumannya.

"Waw, hebat sekali mesinmu ini!"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya memuji sang _barista_?" goda Jongin. Kyungsoo pun tergelak. Ia menerima segelas _espresso_ dengan wajah berbinar.

"Waw, hebat sekali _barista_ ini. Aku akan mencoba _espresso_ buatannya sekarang."

Kyungsoo menghirup aroma _espresso_ itu dalam-dalam sebelum meminumnya. Aroma kopi yang begitu kental memenuhi penciuman Kyungsoo. Baunya begitu harum, seolah mengundang siapapun untuk segera meminumnya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo menyesap _espresso_ tersebut. Matanya mengerjap.

"Woah.. _How delicious this is... I'm serious._ "

Tanpa sadar Jongin bersorak dalam hati. Ia memang sering mendengar kalimat pujian seperti itu dari para pelanggannya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya berbeda ketika Kyungsoo yang mengucapkannya. Dadanya berdebar begitu kencang tanpa ia sadari, seolah Kyungsoo adalah juri yang sedang mencicipi masakannya. Namun begitu melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo barusan, membuat hati Jongin lega luar biasa.

"Lain kali, aku akan kesini bersama kekasihku."

Kening Jongin bertaut. "Kekasihmu?"

"Yap. Sebetulnya, aku sedang menunggunya. Ia masih ada rapat." Namun Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _cafe_. "Oh, tidak, Jongin, dia sudah datang. Lihat di depan pintu sana."

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit pucat menghampiri mereka sambil setengah berlari.

"Kau disini rupanya."

"Aku tak sengaja masuk kesini. Ini, cobalah. _Espresso_ nya benar-benar nikmat! Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu disini seharian." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin. "Ah, iya, sebelum kau menikmati ini, kau harus berkenalan dulu dengan pembuatnya."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu, terlebih saat tangannya berjabatan dengan tangan kekasih Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu kuat di genggamannya. _Dengan penampilan sepert ini, seharusnya ia menjadi bodyguard Kyungsoo saja._ Pikir Jongin.

"Hai, aku Jongin. _Barista_ disini."

"Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun."

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tergelak ketika Sehun mengecupi lehernya. Asal-asalan ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Tangannya penuh dengan plastik belanja, namun Sehun seperti tak mau tahu terus menempelkan bibirnya di ceruk lehernya. Mengecup, menghirup, menjilat. Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan diri, namun Sehun memegangi pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Sehun, belanjaanku."

"Biarkan." Lalu dalam sekali hentak, Sehun melepaskan plastik-plastik belanjaan Kyungsoo sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Setengah menyeret langkahnya, Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dengan sedikit kasar. Sehun melesakkan jemarinya di rambut Kyungsoo.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita sama-sama sibuk. _I miss you like a fucking dream,_ Soo." bisik Sehun dengan nada berat. Kyungsoo menahan napas. Ia tahu persis apa yang Sehun inginkan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, mustahil jika Sehun tak menginginkannya.

" _I wanna touch you. Everywhere_."

-.o0o.-

Tak pernah ada kata lelah bagi Kyungsoo ketika Sehun menginginkan pelampiasan hasratnya yang sedang meledak-ledak. Lelaki itu baru saja melepaskan orgasmenya, namun Sehun terus mengisinya seolah tak ingin Kyungsoo merasakan kekosongan yang lebih lama dari ini. Penisnya terus menghantam prostat Kyungsoo dengan akurat, membuat Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengerang nikmat begitu merasakan getaran yang terkirim ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" _There, Sehun. Pl..ea..see.. harder. Oh, oh..._ "

Sehun menaikkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke pundaknya. Gerakannya semakin liar. Sehun bergerak serampangan, menyebabkan penisnya menghantam semua sudut yang ada di dalam Kyungsoo dengan begitu nikmat. Gelenyarnya mampu membuat Sehun mengerang dengan keras.

" _Almost there, sweety._ "

Kyungsoo merasakan penis Sehun semakin membesar di dalam sana, seolah sedang mempersiapkan lubangnya untuk menerima derasnya aliran sperma yang akan Sehun keluarkan. Tanda sadar jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun mengerang dengan keras. Orgasmenya datang. Spermanya menyembur deras di lubang Kyungsoo. Beberapa bahkan sampai mengalir keluar, membuat aliran kental berwarna keruh di sepanjang permukaan pantatnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas pendek-pendek. Sehun merangkak di atasnya, lantas memagut bibir Kyungsoo dalam. Melesakkan lidahnya dan mencecap seluruh isi dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, _sweety_. Selamat tidur."

-.o0o.-

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan punggung yang sakit luar biasa. Ia berusaha duduk, namun rasanya begitu berat. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa memiringkan tubuhnya. Gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi. _Sehun sedang mandi._ Ia sudah akan merapikan selimut saat ponsel Sehun di bawah bantal bergetar. Panggilan telepon rupanya. Kyungsoo berniat mengangkatnya, namun keningnya berkerut saat melihat siapa yang ada di layar ponsel Sehun. Seorang lelaki bermata sipit yang tak Kyungsoo kenal.

 _Luhan's calling._

Panggilan itu berakhir karena Kyungsoo tak lekas menjawabnya. Tak lama kemudian, satu pesan masuk. _Dari orang yang sama,_ batin Kyungsoo.

 _Kau bilang siang ini akan makan bersamaku. Di mana? Atau aku saja yang memilih? Kau tahu Ramenia di sebelah bioskop? Bagaimana jika kita makan di sana?_

Kyungsoo sontak menutup mulut tak percaya. Apa—apa maksudnya ini? Siapa Luhan? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sehun? Mengapa mereka seolah dekat sehingga memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama?

Apa... apa Sehun berselingkuh di belakangnya?

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin! Mereka bahkan sudah menjadi kekasih sejak di bangku kuliah. Sebentar lagi mereka bahkan akan merayakan hari jadi yang ke-enam tahun. Sebegitu teganyakah Sehun berkhianat di belakangnya?

Bertepatan dengan itu, Sehun muncul dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya mata lelaki itu berkaca-kaca.

" _Sweety,_ ada apa? Kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan terisak-isak. "Sehun, siapa Luhan?"

Sehun sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Tadi, ia meneleponmu. Ia juga mengirimu pesan tentang janji makan siang. Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya, Sehun? Apa kau selingkuh?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Kyungsoo seharusnya tak mengetahui hal ini. Namun melihat mata bulat itu terus berkaca-kaca, membuat Sehun mau tak mau membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Dengar, _sweety_. Sekarang, orang bernama Luhan ini sedang dekat dengan rekan kerjaku di kantor. Beberapa hari lalu, temanku kehilangan ponsel. Dan ia belum sempat membeli yang baru. Jadi ia meminjam ponselku untuk menghubungi Luhan. Jangan khawatir _sweety_ , Luhan menanyakan janji makan siangnya dengan temanku. Aku hanya meminjamkannya ponsel sampai ia membeli yang baru. Luhan tidak tahu bahwa temanku sedang meminjam ponselku, karena memang ia tak memberitahunya. Sekarang, apa semuanya sudah jelas? Ini hanya salah paham, kau harus tahu itu. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Benar begitu?"

"Selama ini, apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia meremas ujung bajunya. "Maafkan aku. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering mimpi buruk dan ketakutan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Maafkan aku, Sehun."

"Tak apa." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Sekarang, kau harus mandi. Apa kau ingin aku yang memandikanmu?"

"Sehun! Acara mandiku berubah total saat ada kau di dalamnya." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bisa mandi sendiri."

Kyungsoo pun langsung pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Sambil bersiul, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun menghela napas lega. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya, lalu mengetik pesan dengan tak kalah cepat pula.

 _Ide bagus. Seleramu benar-benar bagus, Lu. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul sebelas. Be careful, honey. I miss you._

-.o0o.-

Jongin termangu beberapa saat di depan layar komputernya. Tangan kanannya menekan-nekan _mouse_ dengan tak teratur, membuat beberapa dokumen terbuka kemudian kembali tertutup untuk waktu yang cukup singkat. Beberapa menit lalu, Pak Choi mengiriminya email. Beliau adalah kenalan Jongin yang merupakan seorang editor novel. Pak Choi memberitahu bahwa saat ini kantornya membutuhkan tiga novel baru untuk diterbitkan. Beberapa bulan lalu Jongin sempat memberinya _hard-copy_ naskah novelnya ke kantor, namun Pak Choi menolak dengan alasan naskah Jongin masih membutuhkan banyak perbaikan.

Dua tahun lalu, tepat kedatangannya di Seoul setelah pergi dari rumah, Jongin mulai menulis novel mengenai kisah hidupnya. Dimana semua rindu, tangis, amarah, dan kecewanya tertuang menjadi satu dalam puluhan halaman _Microsoft Word_.

Jongin berhenti mengetik setelah naskahnya ditolak. Namun begitu membaca email dari Pak Choi, Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan novelnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tangan Jongin bergerak cepat menelusuri _file_ demi _file_ dalam komputernya. Ia berteriak senang begitu menemukan naskah yang ia cari. Sesegera mungkin Jongin membacanya. Larut dalam setiap kalimat yang ia ciptakan.

Namun _mouse_ nya berhenti bergerak ketika Jongin menyadari bahwa ada satu bagian yang sama sekali belum ia tulis. Jongin menuliskan semuanya. Masa kecilnya, keluarganya, nilai ulangannya di sekolah, sahabat karibnya, hingga pengalaman memalukan yang pernah ia alami semasa SMA. Namun ia sama sekali tak menuliskan bagian di mana ia, jatuh cinta.

Tanpa sadar Jongin termenung begitu lama di depan komputernya. Sampai tangannya kembali bergerak, kali ini bersiap di atas _keyboard_.

Hingga mulailah ia mengetik dengan begitu cepat.

 _Hari ini, aku bertemu seseorang yang membuatku berpikir bahwa cokelat termanis yang pernah kumakan tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan senyumannya._

 _Namanya, Kyungsoo._

-.o0o.-

Jongin tengah membuat _latte_ saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang diam-diam dan langsung duduk di kursi depan _counter_.

"Oh ya Tuhan, _you're really surprising me_!" Jongin terkejut begitu berbalik.

" _Surpriseeee!_ "

"Apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?"

"Hm, takdir, mungkin? _And if you know,_ ini sudah siang, Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar. Jongin menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengantar pesanan."

Jongin kembali tak sampai lima belas detik. Ia menyerahkan menu ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Pesan apa saja yang kau inginkan."

"Kau sibuk malam ini?"

" _Excuse me?_ " Kening Jongin bertaut, terlebih saat ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menjawab dengan kegugupan luar biasa.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu."

" _What's that?_ "

"Bisa kau temani aku keluar malam ini?"

Hening berlalu begitu lama. Kyungsoo menunggu tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir dalamnya terlalu keras. Minggu depan ia dan Sehun akan merayakan _anniversary_ , dan Kyungsoo bingung akan memberikannya hadiah apa. Lalu begitu saja kakinya melangkah menuju Picolada. _Mungkin Jongin bisa membantu._ Pikirnya. Namun menyadari Jongin yang sepertinya enggan menerima tawarannya, membuatnya berpikir harus sesegera mungkin keluar dari kedai kopi itu.

"Tak masalah jika—"

" _Okay,_ pukul 6 sore. Kutunggu disini."

Kepala Kyungsoo serasa disiram air es. Dingin dan begitu menyejukkan. Ia sampai memukul _counter_ saking senangnya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Aku bisa saja melemparmu dengan kursi ini jika ternyata kau bercanda!"

"Datang pukul 6 atau tidak sama sekali."

" _Okay, okay!_ " Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan sambil turun dari kursi. " _I see, I see._ Baik, sampai bertemu nanti. Terima kasih sebelumnya, Jongin."

-.o0o.-

Jongin kembali melirik jam tangannya. Pukul lima lebih empat puluh lima menit. Ia mendesah panjang. Menyadari apa saja yang ia lakukan selama lima belas menit yang lalu. Jongin tergelak begitu sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri di depan lemari, termangu di depan baju-bajunya.

 _Hanya menemani Kyungsoo keluar, Jongin. Entah kemana. Kau juga belum tahu. Santai saja. Ambil pakaian yang paling ingin kau kenakan._

Namun suara lain yang memenuhi kepalanya membuat Jongin semakin panik.

 _Crap! This is the first candle light dinner for those who don't have a boyfriend, Jongin! Don't kill yourself. Kau seharusnya menanyakan Kyungsoo akan memakai baju warna apa malam ini. Bukan berdiri seperti idiot di depan lemari! Bergeraklah, bodoh! Kyungsoo menunggumu!_

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Kegugupan luar biasa menghampirinya bagaikan tembakan peluru tanpa henti. Ia semakin panik begitu menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin mengenakan _jeans_ denim dan _sweater_ berwarna putih tulang. Beberapa semprot parfum beraroma kayu dan sepatu kets.

Lelaki itu menutup pintu _flat_ nya dengan sedikit umpatan.

" _Shit. I'll hate myself like a fucking sin!"_

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tampak begitu elegan malam ini. Padahal lelaki mungil itu hanya mengenakan _jeans_ dan _T-shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna _fuschia_. Tanpa sadar Jongin mundur beberapa langkah saat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya. Baru ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan sikapnya yang aneh, Jongin meminta maaf dan langsung menggandeng tangannya. Namun ia kembali melepasnya saat tiba-tiba nama Sehun melintas di kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat aneh malam ini." ujar Kyungsoo seperti menginterogasi.

"Aku sedikit canggung."

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Karena kau terlihat seperti berjalan dengan adikmu?"

 _Karena parfummu begitu harum._

"Hm, mungkin? Ah, bukan begitu."

"Entahlah Jongin, sepertinya aku memang sudah tak bisa tumbuh lagi. Ini juga salahku, jarang sekali berolahraga semasa kecil."

"Tapi kau selalu terlihat muda dan bersemangat," sergah Jongin cepat.

" _That's why I love being petite._ "

Detik berikutnya berlalu tanpa banyak percakapan karena Jongin sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hanya Kyungsoo yang terus menciptakan topik dan memaksa Jongin tertawa dalam leluconnya tanpa mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang lelaki itu bicarakan. Pikirannya sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam bagaimana mata itu terus berbinar, seolah dari sanalah kehidupannya berasal. Dalam bagaimana bibir itu terus terbuka seolah semua rasa berlomba untuk tercecap disana. Dalam bagaimana tangan itu terus bergerak seolah mengundang dan berbagi kebahagiaan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jongin tersenyum tanpa sadar. Mungkin hatinya juga ikut tenggelam dalam tiap gerakan Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya pikirannya.

Ternyata Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke toko kado di pinggir kota. Hujan turun begitu keduanya masuk.

" _A present?_ " Jongin merasakan ada hal yang tak sesuai keinginannya akan terjadi. Matanya terus bergerak mengawasi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia meneliti satu persatu barang di jajaran rak kotak musik.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang mencari kado untuk Sehun."

 _Gotcha! Tell Jongin that he's always true._

"Sehun?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi kami merayakan _anniversary_. Tapi Jongin," kalimat Kyungsoo tertahan beberapa saat ketika ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jongin.

"Hey, kau sakit?"

"Ah, tidak." Jongin menggeleng cepat, berusaha menutupi kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang begitu kentara di wajahnya. "Aku hanya kedinginan."

"Oh, begitu." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku bingung harus membelikannya apa. Jadi kupikir, tak ada salahnya jika aku meminta pendapatmu. Eum, apa yang biasanya kalian suka?"

"Kalian?"

Ada raut tak suka yang terpancar dari wajah Jongin ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan kata itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maksudku, lelaki seperti kau dan Sehun."

Jongin berdecih tanpa sadar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menjawab asal.

" _Condom._ "

"Aku serius, Jongin!"

"Aku juga, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mendelik. Ia menatap Jongin takut-takut.

"K-k—kau.."

Lalu dalam sekali hitungan, Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menekan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga punggung lelaki itu menabrak rak pembatas. Kyungsoo berontak di tengah-tengah kungkungan tangan Jongin yang menekan pipinya kuat.

"Brengsek!"

Kyungsoo menampar Jongin begitu keras saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Napas Kyungsoo naik turun tak beraturan. Dengan penuh amarah, ia menunjuk Jongin. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

" _What the hell are you doing?!_ "

Jongin terkesiap. "Kyungsoo, aku—"

"Kupikir kau berbeda dengan lelaki kebanyakan. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka, Jongin. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan pria murahan yang dengan mudahnya membayar hanya untuk menikmati tubuh orang lain. _Shit! Shit!_ Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi pergilah dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!"

Lalu dengan langkah lebar, Kyungsoo keluar dari toko. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung di tempatnya serta tatapan kebingungan beberapa pengunjung. Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang dengan nekatnya berlari menerobos hujan. Ia menghela napas gusar. Sambil menahan malu, ia meminta maaf kepada penjaga toko, kemudian pergi.

-.o0o.-

Penyatuan itu berlangsung begitu lama setelah keduanya terus merasa belum puas atas pertemuan yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun bergerak begitu liar dan keras, menghujam Luhan dengan sensasi-sensasi memabukkan yang membuatnya terus memohon agar Sehun semakin memperdalam hujamannya.

"Oh.. oh, oh.. Sehun, nn.."

Peluh membasahi kening Sehun begitu orgasme pertamanya datang. Ia mengerang, membiarkan spermanya keluar memenuhi lubang Luhan. Penis Luhan yang ada di genggamannya terasa amat panas. Sehun menggerakkannya dengan kasar, membuat Luhan terus mendesah sambil menyerukan namanya dalam berbagai nada. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak hebat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk mencapai orgasmenya. Ia menumpahkan spermanya begitu banyak di tangan Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya setelah ia mencapai orgasme. Napasnya naik turun tak beraturan. Sehun berbaring di sebelahnya. Diusap-usapnya kening Luhan dengan lembut, disekanya keringat yang memenuhi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Sampai berapa lama aku harus menunggu?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum, namun Sehun tahu Luhan hanya sedang berpura-pura membohongi perasaannya. Ia menggenggam jemari Luhan begitu erat.

"Sebentar lagi, Lu. Sabarlah."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sehun menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut. Ia kecup bibir Luhan singkat sebelum membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

-.o0o.-

 _Espresso_ di genggamannya sudah hampir dingin, namun tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan segera meminumnya. _Crema_ yang menghiasi permukaan cangkirnya kini mulai mencair, bercampur tak beraturan dengan _espresso_ nya kala ia sengaja mengaduk-aduk isi cangkir. Berulang kali ia menghirup dan menghela napas dalam jeda waktu yang singkat, sampai layar komputer di hadapannya meredup.

Jongin mendesah berat. Kali ini disertai nada keputusasaan. Ia terus melamun tiap kali mengingat Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu seperti sengaja menjauhi—tidak. Kyungsoo memang menjauh. Mengingat kesalahannya tempo hari yang tak bisa begitu saja dimaafkan dengan mudah. Namun Jongin tak bisa terus mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Sehun tepat di hadapannya. Jongin tahu ia salah. Jongin tahu tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa hatinya tak bisa berhenti ikut campur jika hal itu menyangkut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak pernah datang ke Picolada lagi. Dan itu membuat Jongin kebingungan untuk mencari dan menemui Kyungsoo secara langsung untuk meminta maaf. Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo. Amat merindukannya hingga Jongin nyaris menganggap semua pengunjung yang datang di kedai adalah Kyungsoo. Suaranya. Senyumnya. Tawanya. Leluconnya. Jongin merindukan semuanya. Dan betapa Jongin merasakan bahwa rindu ini begitu menyiksanya.

-.o0o.-

Layaknya angin lalu yang berhembus sebentar di satu titik lalu pergi ke titik berikutnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah melupakan hal-hal tak menyenangkan yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Ia sepenuhnya memfokuskan diri pada kejutan hari jadinya dengan Sehun, mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup lama yang berarti bahwa tak mungkin Sehun tak ingin melanjutkannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Lelaki itu menempelkan judul _scrapbook_ dengan kertas karton warna-warni, kemudian memberinya hiasan pita dan kancing. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Ia memasukkan hadiahnya ke dalam kotak berukuran besar yang sudah dilapisi kertas kado berwarna _soft pink_ , lalu menyimpannya di dalam lemari.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Ia tak pernah merasa bersemangat ini.

-.o0o.-

 _Happy anniversary, Sehun_

Luhan menyerahkan ponsel Sehun dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau tak pernah memberitahu hari jadimu dengan Kyungsoo padaku."

Sehun membacanya sekilas, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantal. "Apa itu hal yang penting untukmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Sudahlah, ini hanya perayaan hari jadi. Kyungsoo memang selalu berlebihan seperti ini."

"Kau, tidak menemui Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Untuk apa?"

Luhan membenarkan ucapan Sehun dalam hati. Ya, untuk apa? Untuk apa Sehun harus pergi jika ia sudah memiliki Luhan di sini?

Luhan mendesah tanpa sadar. Bukan ia yang merebut Sehun dari Kyungsoo. Sama sekali bukan. Sehunlah yang lebih dulu datang padanya, menawarkan diri untuk selangkah lebih dekat menjadi kekasih Luhan di saat ia baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya. Luhan tahu persis hubungan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia tak ingin menganggu hubungan mereka. Namun Sehun terus memprovokasinya. Mengatakan bahwa hubungan apa yang sedang terikat dengannya bukanlah suatu penghalang untuk membuat orang lain bahagia. Dan lewat kalimat penuh janji itulah, Luhan menerima ajakan Sehun untuk kencan buta. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa apa yang Sehun berikan lebih dari apa yang mantan kekasihnya dulu berikan. Luhan, jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau lapar?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian menggeleng. Matanya tampak lebih sayu. Luhan berkata lirih sembari telunjuknya bergerak abstrak di dada Sehun.

"Aku, ingin kau. Sehun."

Seolah mengerti maksud Luhan, Sehun pun mendekat. Mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka mulai bertautan.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo masuk ke _lift_ dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Ia semangat luar biasa. Tangan kirinya membawa kado. Sambil bersiul kecil, ia menunggu dengan tak sabar untuk segera sampai di apartemen Sehun. Ia sedikit melupakan bahwa sedari tadi Sehun sama sekali tak membalas pesan maupun mengangkat panggilannya. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Begitu _lift_ terbuka, sesegera mungkin ia menuju kamar nomor 174. Menulis _password_ di _board detector_ , lalu membuka pintu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Sehun, _happy—_ "

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat. Apa yang ada di hadapannya membuat kepalanya berpikir berkali-kali lebih keras. Ia melihat dengan jelas Sehun yang sedang menindih tubuh seseorang di sofa.

"Se—Sehun, Kyu—Kyungsoo.."

Bersamaan dengan itu Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Dengan gugup Sehun memakai kemejanya asal-asal. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan raut tak terbaca di depan pintu. Tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi. Giginya gemeretakan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kyungsoo, aku bisa menjelaskan padamu."

"Bajingan!"

Satu tamparan mendarat keras tanpa bisa Sehun antisipasi. Sehun meringis merasakan perih yang menjalar di pipinya. Terlebih Kyungsoo tengah memukulinya sambil menangis keras.

"Bajingan. Brengsek! Jadi ini alasannya kau sama sekali mengabaikan pesan dan panggilanku? Karena kau sedang bercinta dengan selingkuhanmu? Sehun, _what hella day is today? Do you know?! Fucking anniversary,_ hah?!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras di depan wajah Sehun. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

" _Answer me,_ Sehun!"

"Iya, iya, iya!" Sehun berteriak tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terdiam beberapa saat setelah mengeluarkan emosinya. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan.

"Tanyakan apa saja dan aku akan menjawab ya!"

"Kau berselingkuh dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Kau lebih mencintainya daripada aku?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo menutup mulut tak percaya. Ia tertawa sinis sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun.

"Dan kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku yang jelas-jelas sudah bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Ya."

" _FUCK!_ " Kyungsoo melemparkan kado di tangannya tepat di hadapan Sehun. Ia lalu menghampiri Luhan yang tengah sibuk menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dalam sekali hitungan, satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Luhan. Luhan sampai berteriak saking sakitnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun segera menahan Kyungsoo, namun lelaki itu seperti kesetanan terus memukul Luhan. Merasa tak ada cara lain, dengan terpaksa Sehun menampar pipi Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Ia menatap Sehun dengan emosi memuncak.

"Kau! Tega sekali kau menamparku setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, Sehun. Aku tak menyangka kau sejahat ini! Lupakan _anniversary_ dan pernikahan bodohmu itu. Bawa semua khayalanmu ke neraka bersama dosa-dosamu. Mulai detik ini, menjauhlah dan jangan pernah muncul di kehidupanku lagi! _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ "

Sehun menghela napas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan dan membawa lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan langkah lebar. Ia menutup pintu dengan bantingan begitu keras. Air matanya mengalir semakin kencang. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya, Kyungsoo masuk ke _lift_ dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Membiarkan semua rasa sakit dan kecewanya pergi bersama tangisannya.

-.o0o.-

"Maaf, aku tadi memesan _latte_ , tapi mengapa yang datang _cappuccino_?"

Lamunan Jongin buyar saat seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri _counter_ sambil menunjukkan gelasnya. Pria itu masih berusaha tersenyum kepada Jongin. Namun Jongin sadar ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang paling fatal. Tergesa-gesa Jongin menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf Tuan, maafkan saya. Silakan menunggu, saya akan membuatkan yang baru."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja."

Jongin terus saja menggeleng. "Tidak Tuan, saya akan membuatkan _latte_ untuk Tuan. Silakan menunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Lalu sesegera mungkin Jongin membuat _latte_. Pesanan datang tak sampai lima menit, bersamaan dengan sepiring roti panggang.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku." Jongin membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih. Kembalilah bekerja, aku akan menikmati ini."

Jongin membungkuk penuh hormat sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke _counter_. Namun begitu ia berjalan menuju _counter_ , ia terkejut luar biasa karena melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disana.

 _Itu memang Kyungsoo. Tak salah lagi._

Ragu-ragu Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka yang amat buruk, membuat Jongin sedikit ketakutan kala irisnya bersitatap dengan iris Kyungsoo. Namun begitu melihat wajah dan mata Kyungsoo yang memerah, membuat Jongin mau tak mau segera mencengkeram pundak Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau berantakan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo terisak pelan di hadapan Jongin. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Jongin merasakan hatinya tercabik saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan. Tanpa sadar, cengkeramannya di pundak Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Satu cangkir _latte_. _You want?_ "

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Terbata-bata ia berbisik,

"Bawa aku ke tempat di mana aku bisa berteriak sekeras mungkin, Jongin."

-.o0o.-

Bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte terakhir menuju pinggir kota. Sembari merapatkan mantelnya, tangan kiri Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tak ketinggalan di belakangnya. Ia membawa Kyungsoo berjalan melewati pinggiran toko dan sekolah, pasar tradisional, gang buntu, dan berakhir di atap gedung perpustakaan. Atap-atap bangunan menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat saat sampai di atas.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Lihat ini, Kyungsoo. Buka kedua kakimu seperti ini, dan buat corong dari tanganmu, lalu tempelkan di bibirmu." Jongin memberi perintah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sedikit enggan Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan Jongin, namun lelaki itu terus membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan menyukainya."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?"

"Kau tinggal berteriak sekeras mungkin."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin beberapa saat. Barulah ia tahu apa tujuan Jongin mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat yang ia inginkan saat ini. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Sesuatu yang bergejolak menghantam bagian dalam tubuhnya tanpa kenal lelah, membuat Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sesak tanpa henti. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk setelah mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengepalkan tangan. Jongin hanya berdiri di sampingnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sampai semua emosinya benar-benar keluar. Sepuluh menit berlalu, tangisan Kyungsoo reda. Jongin pun lantas duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku selalu mencari tempat tinggi dan sepi saat perasaanku sedang kalut," ucap Jongin. "bagiku, hal itu bisa meredakan emosi."

"Aku tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu semarah ini?"

"Sehun telah mengkhianatiku. Hari ini hari jadi kami, dan aku memergokinya sedang bercinta dengan selingkuhannya." Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam. "Rasanya begitu sakit, Jongin. Rasanya seperti apa yang telah aku bangun dengan susah payah selama ini berakhir sia-sia."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh empati. "Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama."

"Bagaimana rasanya, Jongin?"

"Aku kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang-orang terdekatku. Mereka semua pergi dan membenciku, membuatku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri, bukan untuk mereka." Jongin menerawang keluarganya. "Marah, malu, kecewa. Tapi jika tidak begitu, mungkin belum tentu aku bisa ada disini. Sekarang. Bersamamu."

Tanpa sadar Jongin memelankan volume suaranya. Ia melirik Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu juga tengah menatapnya. Seperti mendapat kekuatan, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sempat menjauh setelah apa yang ia perbuat di toko tempo hari. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menjauh saat lidah Jongin mulai masuk dan membelit lidahnya, menyapu semua bagian dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu terlepas setelah Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya. Ia berusaha menarik napas sedalam mungkin.

"Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. _I really apologize, Kyungsoo._ " ucap Jongin tulus sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. " _Would you?_ "

" _With my pleasure._ "

"Beberapa hal memang harus berubah. Kita tak mungkin bisa selamanya mempertahankan sesuatu. Cepat atau lambat, semua akan pergi satu persatu. Lalu hanya tinggal kita yang terus berharap supaya semua hal yang telah berlalu bisa terulang kembali. Namun, takdir terkadang tak semudah itu."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya abstrak di permukaan mantel yang Jongin kenakan.

"Pergi dan lupakan. Atau kau hanya terus diam dan mengkhayal."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dan berusaha melupakannya."

 _Lupakan Sehun, dan datanglah padaku._

Jongin kembali memberikan satu kecupan panjang di bibir Kyungsoo sebelum mengajak lelaki itu pulang.

-.o0o.-

Jongin sangat suka berpikir. Ia kadang berpikir, jika ia sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo, apa Kyungsoo juga sedang memikirkan Jongin? Jika ia sedang merindukan Kyungsoo, apa Kyungsoo juga merindukan Jongin? Jika ia menyukai Kyungsoo, apa Kyungsoo juga akan menyukainya?

Jongin tak mengerti mengapa perasaan suka dengan mudahnya datang dan menetap dalam diri seseorang. Tinggal dalam sudut paling dalam, enggan pergi dan terus mengganggunya dengan bisikan dan rayuan menggoda yang membuatnya terus terjaga di malam hari. Membuatnya harus terperangkap dalam ilusi penuh buaian bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur. Memanjakan, menyenangkan. Hingga akhirnya Jongin terlelap hingga pagi menjelang.

Namun malam ini adalah malam paling berbeda yang pernah Jongin lalui. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri di depan _flat_ nya, mengejutkannya dengan membawa sekotak besar kue beras. Jongin bertanya darimana Kyungsoo mengetahui alamatnya, namun Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan senyuman tipis.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jongin?"

Kue beras yang Jongin letakkan di piring sudah habis, Kyungsoo juga sudah meminum kopinya. Tak ada kegiatan lain setelah mereka makan malam. Namun sedari tadi Jongin tampak begitu sibuk dengan komputernya, membuat lelaki mungil itu tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

"Mengetik."

"Mengetik?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil menoleh sekilas. "Aku mengetik novel tentangmu."

"Tentangku?" Seketika Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, dan menghampiri Jongin di depan meja kerjanya. Keningnya bertaut saat membaca kata demi kata di layar komputer.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?"

"Aku sedang menulis novel. Aku sudah menuliskan semuanya di sini. Bagian terakhirnya, aku akan menuliskan tentang cintaku. Cintaku kepada Kyungsoo, orang yang telah mencuri hatiku saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Jongin tersenyum sambil mencengkeram pundak Kyungsoo.

"Orang yang membuatku bertanya-tanya terhadap perasaan yang selalu menggangguku. Orang yang membuatku menangis dan tertawa dalam waktu bersamaan. Orang yang hampir membuatku menyerah karena ternyata ia telah memiliki kekasih. Orang yang, saat ini membuatku yakin bahwa aku memang berjuang hanya untuknya. Kau, mungkin tak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi, _love at first sight is so real,_ Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya meleleh dalam tiap kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang menyadari sesuatu yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dari matanya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik ketika otaknya dengan cepat berusaha menangkap dan menyimpan kalimat Jongin dalam memorinya. Hingga akhirnya kelenjar _lacrimal_ nya tak lagi bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Apa ini alasanmu menciumku di toko kemarin, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Jongin sontak menggeleng.

"Sejak kau datang ke Picolada untuk pertama kalinya, perasaan itu telah ada. Waktu itu, aku sempat cemburu pada Sehun, hingga akhirnya aku menciummu. Maaf, waktu itu aku memang lepas kendali."

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sehingga ia hanya bisa memeluk leher Jongin dari belakang. Menumpukan seluruh bebannya dalam gelombang cinta yang terus meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Membiarkannya dirinya larut dalam kuasa Jongin.

"Maaf, dan terima kasih."

Mereka berciuman begitu lama saat Kyungsoo menarik kepala Jongin untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kyungsoo menunduk, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ciuman hangat begitu lidah Jongin masuk dan mencecap semua isi di dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo kehabisan napas merasakan gerakan Jongin yang membabi buta tak terkendali.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Kyungsoo." Jongin berucap terbata-bata sambil menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. Matanya tampak sayu dan berbinar penuh harap. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jongin. Ia mengangguk di sela-sela gairahnya. Jongin tak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sesegera mungkin ia membawa Kyungsoo dalam pangkuannya, lalu membuka atasan lelaki itu. Napasnya tertahan beberapa detik.

Seolah mampu membaca pikiran Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri dalam kuasa Jongin.

"Lakukan saja, Jongin."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jongin segera menangkup puting Kyungsoo. Matanya diselimuti kabut penuh gairah merasakan Kyungsoo yang begitu patuh dalam setiap gerakan yang ia ciptakan. Membuat gerakan maju dan mundur yang menimbulkan derit dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Jongin menandai semua bagian tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa terkecuali. Saat Jongin sengaja menghembuskan napasnya, Kyungsoo menggeliat. Saat Jongin mengecup lehernya, Kyungsoo mendesah. Saat Jongin menghisap dadanya, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala. Dan saat Jongin masuk dan menguasai semuanya, Kyungsoo akan memantul di atas pangkuannya, sembari mulutnya tak henti menyerukan kalimat permohonan agar Jongin terus melanjutkan gerakannya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Jongin khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang terus menggigit bibirnya saat penisnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng.

"Ini—begitu—hebat, Jongin."

Jongin merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya terbakar bersamaan Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengimbangi gerakannya dengan terus memantul di atas tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak tiap kali Jongin menyambutnya. Tak ada satu pun bagian yang luput dari kuasa Jongin. Punggung, leher, dada, tangan, dan kaki, semua terus Jongin tandai dengan penuh cinta.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tak lagi sanggup menahan hasratnya. Ia membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di bahu Jongin saat orgasme menyambutnya untuk pertama kali. Napasnya terdengar begitu pelan dan panjang. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun tertidur. Jongin terkekeh sambil memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu damai. Ia berikan kecupan sekilas di bibir Kyungsoo, lalu membawa lelaki itu menuju kasur. Menyelimutinya dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya.

-.o0o.-

Mereka tak ada bedanya seperti pasangan baru kebanyakan. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menikmati semangkuk es krim di siang hari. Berjalan mengelilingi taman dan terus bercerita mengenai hal-hal kecil yang mereka alami hari itu. Menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan menu makan malam. Hingga menonton film di akhir pekan dengan seloyang besar _apple struddle_.

Jongin merasakan hidupnya kembali berwarna. Semua seperti lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya menghabiskan hampir dua puluh empat jam waktunya di Picolada dan _flat_ kecilnya. Ada kegiatan lain yang seolah mengharuskan Jongin untuk berpikir lebih kreatif dari biasanya, mengingat Kyungsoo suka sekali memberinya hadiah dan Jongin tak ingin mau kalah dalam hal itu. Jongin juga menjadi lebih sering tertawa tanpa sebab akhir-akhir ini, menyadari bahwa hal apa pun mengenai Kyungsoo, bahkan hal konyol sekalipun, mampu membuatnya tergelitik.

Jadi sesorean itu, Jongin terus saja tertawa setelah Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa ia memakai baju terbalik. Ponselnya berdering dan ia terus saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ha—halo."

" _Jongin, bagaimana perkembangan naskahmu?"_

"Halo, Pak Choi. Iya, hahaha..."

" _Halo, Jongin?"_

"Iya, Pak Choi. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah menyelesaikan sebanyak delapan puluh persen. Bulan depan akan kuusahakan memberikan _hardcopy_ nya."

" _Baik, akan kutunggu. Jika kau memberikan sesuatu yang menarik, aku akan menawarkan naskahmu kepada produser film. Aku memiliki beberapa kenalan. Jadi, siapkan sesuatu yang lain."_

"Baik, Pak Choi. Terima kasih." Jongin menutup sambungan sambil terus tertawa. Sementara Kyungsoo terus menatapnya sambil megerucutkan bibir.

"Menertawaiku?"

"Kau begitu lucu."

"Jongin, _I hate you!_ "

Jongin menyeringai. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengaduh karena Kyungsoo terus melemparkan bantal ke arahnya. Jongin berlari menuju pintu, Kyungsoo mengejarnya. Jongin bersembunyi di dekat lemari, Kyungsoo mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu tak dapat melarikan diri lagi dan mengaduh kesakitan begitu bantal yang cukup keras terus mengenai tubuhnya.

"Rasakan itu!"

Jongin beralih menggelitiki Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu berteriak sambil berusaha menjauh, namun Jongin terus menggelitikinya. Kyungsoo tertawa dan berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan bantal. Air matanya menetes. Melihat hal itu, membuat Jongin mau tak mau ikut tertawa lepas. Menyadari betapa kebahagiaan bisa ia dapat dengan cara sesederhana ini.

-.o0o.-

Luhan memijit keningnya seperti orang kebingungan. Di luar hujan turun begitu deras, dan kertas-kertas di hadapannya mengharuskannya harus menetap di kantor lebih lama. Masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus ia selesaikan sore ini juga, mengingat lusa atasannya akan pergi untuk menghadiri seminar selama beberapa hari, dan Luhan mendapat tugas untuk mem _fotocopy_ beberapa materi.

Ponsel di atas meja kerjanya mendadak berbunyi nyaring.

"Halo, Sehun."

" _Lu, kau masih di kantor? Satu jam lagi aku ada rapat mendadak, maaf tak bisa menjemputmu. Kau tak apa-apa kan, sayang?"_

"Oh. _It's okay,_ Sehun."

" _Hati-hati, dan jangan lupa makan."_

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau juga."

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian, Luhan pun menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah merapikan berkas ke dalam tas kerjanya, Luhan keluar dari ruangannya. Turun ke lantai dasar, menyapa resepsionis dan beberapa karyawan yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan menyeberang untuk menunggu bis di halte.

" _It's a tiring day._ " gumamnya tanpa sadar. Luhan menghela napas sambil menengadahkan tangan. Rintik hujan membasahi telapak tangannya. Dan dengan segera Luhan kembali menyimpan tangannya dalam saku jaket saat ia merasa tak lagi sanggup menahan dinginnya air hujan.

"Halo. Kau, Luhan kan? _Long time no see._ "

Luhan sontak menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal persis dari sebelah tempatnya berdiri. Matanya membulat sempurna kala mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kau mengingatku?"

"Apa, yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menunggu bis." Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan retoris Luhan. Ia merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana, hm, keadaan Sehun?"

"Sehun? Eumm, dia baik. Maksudku, dia baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menyeringai kala menangkap raut kegugupan yang kentara jelas di wajah Luhan. Ia maju satu langkah mendekati Luhan, sedangkan lelaki itu mundur satu langkah untuk mengantisipasi hal buruk yang bisa saja Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

"Aku bisa saja berteriak bila kau bertindak macam-macam, Kyungsoo." Luhan memperingatkan. Kali ini Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tawa hampa.

"Lalu, apa merebut kekasih orang bukan disebut tindakan macam-macam, hm?"

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Sehun datang saat ini juga, lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

"Tenang saja, Luhan. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hanya saja," Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepala. Berbisik di telinga Luhan dengan nada dingin yang mematikan.

"hanya lelaki murahan yang merebut kekasih orang lain."

"Aku bukan lelaki murahan!" Luhan berteriak keras. Napasnya naik turun. Ia menunjuk Kyungsoo penuh amarah.

"Sehun yang datang padaku. Dia bahkan telah meniduriku berkali-kali sebelum kami resmi berpacaran."

"Kami kau bilang?!" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa. Tawanya menggema ke seluruh penjuru halte, kemudian tertelan oleh derasnya hujan. Ia terus tertawa hingga menitikkan air mata.

"Dengar Luhan, di dunia ini, tak ada lelaki yang munafik. Yang ada hanyalah lelaki yang pandai memutarbalikkan fakta."

" _But Sehun did it!_ " Kali ini Luhan mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Ia bergantian menunjuk Kyungsoo. Giginya saling gemeratakan menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Lelaki yang kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun itu telah mengkhianatimu. Menghilangkan kepercayaanmu. Mengesampingkanmu sementara dia seutuhnya telah menjadi milikku."

"Sehun yang mencintaiku, bukan aku yang mencintanya! Dan dia akan terus mencintaiku jika saja kau tak hadir dan merusak semua rencana indah yang akan kami bangun bersama!" Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di hadapan Luhan. Matanya memanas. Dan tiba-tiba saja petir berlomba-lomba menggelegar memekakkan telinga saat Luhan mulai menutupi wajahnya akibat pukulan Kyungsoo yang ia terima secara bertubi-tubi.

"Brengsek! Murahan! Jalang! Bajingan! _Fuck you,_ Luhan! Kau merusak semuanya! Kau pantas menerima ini. Kau pantas menerima semuanya. Jangan pernah salahkan Sehun, karena satu-satunya orang yang bersalah di sini adalah kau. Kaulah yang menggoda Sehun! Penggoda! Dasar kau penggoda! Menangislah sampai bumi dan seluruh isinya memaafkanmu!"

Setelah puas mengeluarkan emosi yang seakan tumpah ruah dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo lantas berlari kencang menerobos hujan. Sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa Luhan terus menangis sambil menendang udara. Menyumpahserapahinya bagaikan kutukan.

-.o0o.-

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SEHUUUUNNN!"

"LUHAAANNNN!"

" _GO AWAY FROM MEEEE!_ "

" _I HATE YOU BOTH! REALLY HATEEE!_ "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Berharap semua bebannya akan terbang bersamaan tiap hela napas yang ia hembuskan. Tangannya mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya, ia jatuh terduduk beralaskan lantai marmer. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. Sedikit tersenyum saat mengetahui banyak bintang bersinar seolah sedang menghiburnya.

" _Feeling better?_ " Jongin mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas yang langsung disambut oleh lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Jongin."

" _I didn't help you._ "

" _For treating me well._ "

Kyungsoo kembali menghelas napas. Sembari menyesap minumnya, ia menyenderkan kepala di pundak lebar Jongin.

"Kau sering sekali menghela napas seperti itu." komentar Jongin.

"Ini adalah caraku mengatasi kegugupan."

"Apa itu berarti, kau sedang gugup?"

"Tidak juga." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ya, maksudku, aku memang gugup. Karena saat ini, kau—" napas Kyungsoo memburu. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "—kau begitu tam..pan. Ah, tidak-tidak. Maksudku, tetaplah berada di sampingku, Jongin."

Jemari keduanya saling terkait, sebelum Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciuman panjang dan memabukkan. Berpayungkan langit malam dan ditemani secangkir cokelat panas, malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu tanpa sadar bahwa hari sudah berganti.

-.o0o.-

Beberapa hal dalam kehidupan terjadi secara tak terduga, menyebabkan perubahan yang mendadak namun dramatis. Melankolis. Terkadang berakhir miris dan penuh tangis. Namun Jongin terbiasa menikmati alur hidupnya layaknya air. Entah alirannya akan membawanya kemana, sebisa mungkin ia akan menyesuaikan diri. Membawa serta seluruh sukmanya untuk larut dalam rasa kehidupan yang penuh warna. Dan Jongin, hampir telah menyicipi semua arusnya. Mulai dari masa kecilnya yang begitu bahagia, lalu berganti dengan duka cita ketika ayahnya meninggal saat ia beranjak remaja. Konfliknya memuncak di awal umur dua puluh tahunan begitu ibunya bersikeras menyuruhnya menjalankan apa yang sama sekali tak ia suka. Emosi dan jati dirinya keluar dengan begitu hebat, meledak-ledak dan begitu panas. Hingga akhirnya semua perasaannya berkumpul menjadi satu dan membawanya sampai kesini. _Flat_ dan komputer bukanlah satu-satunya saksi bahwa Jongin mengalami semuanya. Ia begitu banyak mengalami perkembangan selama berada di Seoul, bertualang demi mencari jati diri yang sebenarnya. Dan ia, akan berhenti sampai di sini.

Di depan Kyungsoo—

—dan kue tart yang begitu besar, yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Wah...kau membuatnya sendiri?" Jongin terus menggumam tak percaya untuk pertanyaan yang sama. Sedangkan Kyungsoo akan mengangguk malas menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Wow."

" _Happy birthday,_ Jongin. _Happy anniversary too._ "

Jongin tergelak sesaat sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mencapai puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia menepuk-nepuk rambut Kyungsoo.

" _Happy birthday,_ Kyungsoo. _Happy first monthsary._ " Lalu Jongin terkikik. "Kurasa kita akan menjadi pasangan yang merayakan ini setiap bulan."

"Selama itu denganmu, aku mau."

 _Selama itu denganmu, aku mau._

Berusaha mengantisipasi hal-hal di luar kendalinya, Jongin beralih merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumi kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo. Lalu menghadiahi Kyungsoo dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya.

" _Take a walk?_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. " _French fries_ dan _honey toast_ di sebelah lapangan sepak bola."

-.o0o.-

Semalaman itu mereka terus bercerita di salah satu meja _outdoor_ di sebuah _cafe_ , berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan yang padat akan kendaraan. Ditemani beberapa penyanyi yang tampak lalu lalang menghampiri tiap meja pengunjung sampai segerombolan kelinci yang entah dari mana datangnya dan tiba-tiba saja berlarian di bawah kaki Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu menjerit panik kemudian tertawa geli saat punggung kakinya tak sengaja menyentuh bulu halus kelinci tersebut.

Jongin tengah pergi ke toilet saat seorang pemain biola menghampiri mejanya, menunduk penuh hormat sebelum melantunkan satu melodi.

Kyungsoo terpana. Orang itu ternyata memainkan melodi lagu kesukaannya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo ikut bernyanyi sambil mengangkat salah satu kelinci ke pangkuannya.

" _See in this box, is a ring for your oldest. He's my everything and all that I know is. It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side. Cause very soon I'm hoping that I—"_

Menyadari air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes, Kyungsoo segera menghapusnya dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Sementara si _violist_ mengangguk mengiyakan kala Kyungsoo menarik tangannya untuk ikut bernyanyi.

" _Can marry your son soon, and make him my wife? I want him to be the only man that I love for the rest of my life. And give him the best for me, 'til the day that I die. I can't wait to smile, when he walks down the aisle. On the arm of his father, on the day that I marry your young son._ "

"Lagu yang sangat indah."

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan sangat kencang setelah menyelesaikan lagu tersebut. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar _won_ kepada _violist_ , namun ia langsung menolaknya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Maaf, tapi Tuan Jongin telah membayarku kemarin."

"Jongin?"

Ia mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba Jongin muncul dengan sebuket mawar putih di tangannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Aku berani bersumpah tak ada orang yang tak menyukai lagu tersebut, termasuk dirimu."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo mematung tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Jongin berlutut di hadapannya. Sembari menyerahkan buket mawar kepada Kyungsoo, ia memperlihatkan kotak beludru berwarna merah menyala. Jantung Kyungsoo serasa dipacu berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat saat berusaha menebak apa isi yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

Seperti adegan paling mendebarkan dalam film-film, Jongin membuka kotak tersebut dengan amat pelan.

Kyungsoo berdesis pelan saat kotak itu terbuka sepenuhnya. " _A ring._ "

Jongin tersenyum begitu manis. Saking manisnya Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya ikut leleh dalam senyuman itu. Saat Jongin akan berdiri, Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin mundur satu langkah. Kegugupan tiba-tiba menyergapnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Namun Jongin sudah lebih dulu menahan kedua pundaknya. Sambil mengecup keningnya, ia berkata penuh penekanan.

"Do Kyungsoo, _I want to marry you._ "

-,o0o.-

Kyungsoo merasa separuh jiwanya sedang bersama raganya, dan separuh jiwanya yang lain melalang buana entah kemana. Separuh bagian kepalanya bekerja sesuatu aturan, dan separuh bagian kepalanya yang lain pergi jauh entah kemana. Tatapan matanya kosong, namun genggaman tangannya dengan Jongin semakin kuat. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil, lalu mengumpat, kemudian terisak.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kau akan melamarku dengan cara seperti ini, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia menghela napas dalam.

"Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar gugup saat ini!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Jongin?"

"Hiks, harusnya dia tak memainkan lagu itu. Harusnya dia tak datang ke meja kita. Harusnya kita tak pergi ke tempat itu. Harusnya juga—"

Jongin segera mengunci bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya sebelum lelaki itu terus meracau tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan.

"Tak bisakah kau diam dan menyimpan semuanya hingga sampai rumah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi tadi, kau telah mela—"

Jongin kembali memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Dan mawar itu—"

" _Thrice,_ Soo."

Kyungsoo tertawa senang. Ia membalas Jongin dengan tiga kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jongin. _I'm so so sooo happy._ Wow!"

" _You're welcome, baby._ Sekarang ayo pulang, hari sudah malam."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tak usah mengantarku."

"Hm, begitukah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia berhenti di persimpangan. Lalu dengan bangga ia mengacungkan jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin berwarna keperakan.

"Lihat ini. Aku akan pulang bersamanya. _Bye, good night,_ Jongin."

Jongin melambaikan tangan. " _Good night, sweetheart._ "

Keduanya berpisah di persimpangan. Sementara Kyungsoo berbelok ke kanan, Jongin berbelok ke kiri. Lelaki itu berjalan sambil bersiul. Dinginnya udara malam seakan tak memudarkan senyumnya. Sambil berjalan, Jongin terus mengingat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ia melamarnya tadi. Ia terharu, namun wajahnya penuh air mata. Kelinci yang semula terabaikan mulai mengeluarkan protes dengan menyentuhkan bulu-bulunya ke kaki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa. Ia mengambil kelinci itu, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jongin.

" _Yes, with my pleasure._ "

DOR!

DOR!

Bunyi tembakan yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sontak menajamkan pendengarannya sembari menepi ke pinggir jalan.

DOR!

DOR!

 _KYUNGSOO!_

Secepat mungkin Jongin memutar langkah dan berlari menuju jalan yang dilalui Kyungsoo. Ia amat yakin suara itu berasal dari sana. Keringat mengalir deras membasahi keningnya. Sambil berteriak Jongin memanggili Kyungsoo, berharap ia bisa menemukan lelaki itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Namun jantungnya berdegup amat kencang begitu Jongin melihat beberapa orang berkerumun di depan toko pakaian. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kaku digerakkan. Sekuat tenaga Jongin menghampiri kerumunan itu. Napasnya langsung tercekat. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak sekian detik, demi melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah berlumuran darah. Kepalanya terkulai di pangkuan seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Mata Jongin memanas. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Giginya gemeretakan.

Detik selanjutnya, ia jatuh bersimpuh di aspal jalan.

-.o0o.-

Semua berlalu begitu cepat bagai hembusan angin. Sesaat setelah insiden malam itu terjadi, polisi datang untuk mengecek tempat kejadian. Mereka menemukan empat peluru penembus sepanjang 45 milimeter bersarang di dada kiri Kyungsoo, salah satunya langsung mengenai jantungnya. Membuatnya tewas detik itu juga. Polisi membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi. Sedangkan Jongin yang pingsan saat itu ikut dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh beberapa pengguna jalan. Sementara polisi yang lain tengah mencari tahu siapa pelaku penembakan Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin bangun, semuanya berubah. Kenangan indah malam itu seolah langsung digantikan dengan tragedi mengerikan yang mencekam. Ketika salah satu perawat mengantarnya ke kamar mayat, Jongin hanya bisa menangis di depan mayat Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya membiru, kulitnya begitu dingin. Saking dinginnya Jongin bahkan yakin bisa membuat es di sana. Air mata tak henti menetes mengiringi kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padamu, sayang? Mengapa?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Seperti kesetanan ia terus mengecupnya berulang kali, mengabaikan tatapan perawat di sampingnya yang seolah mengatakan, 'Dia telah meninggal, nak. Berhentilah melakukan itu' dan terus mengajaknya berbicara seolah Kyungsoo masih bernyawa.

"Akan kuserahkan semua yang aku miliki, asalkan kau mau bangun. Bangunlah, Soo. Ini—sama sekali tak lucu."

"Kau bilang, mau menikah— denganku. Lalu mengapa... kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Jongin mengusap-usap kening Kyungsoo. Isakannya semakin deras seiring dengan perawat yang membujuknya untuk segera keluar.

"Secepatnya, aku.. akan berusaha, menemukan siapa pelakunya. Dia—dia harus membayar semuanya, sayang. Aku berjanji padamu." Jongin menciumi wajah Kyungsoo. mata, hidung, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Pikirannya bercabang, namun satu nama terus menganggu kepalanya. Tercetak jelas dan tebal dalam ingatannya.

 _Sehun._

-.o0o.-

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba diketuk dengan amat keras. Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengetik laporan segera meninggalkan komputernya dan membuka pintu dengan sedikit mengumpat. Wajahnya menegang saat mendapati ekspresi resepsionisnya yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Pak Oh, ada—ada yang—"

"Katakan, Minseok."

"Di depan, tidak—tidak. Dia, sedang kemari. Tadi—"

"Tarik napaslah beberapa saat, Minseok."

Minseok terus menggeleng ketakutan. "Tiba-tiba, dia masuk dan—"

"Oh Sehun!"

Terlambat. Saat itu juga bagaikan bencana alam, Jongin datang dan langsung menghajar Sehun. Memukulnya terus menerus tanpa berhenti. Menabrakkan kepalanya dengan keras ke daun pintu. Minseok berteriak minta tolong, namun Jongin lebih dulu mengacungkan pistolnya. Mengancamnya dengan mata memerah.

Beberapa _security_ dan pegawai datang tergopoh-gopoh. Namun mereka sama tak bisa berkutiknya saat Jongin mengancam mereka dengan pistolnya, dan hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan saat Jongin terus memukuli Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Brengsek! Bajingan! Brengsek! Beginikah caramu menyampakkan Kyungsoo, hah?! Apa kau sebegitu inginnya berurusan denganku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku? Tidak ada manusia sebrengsek dirimu, _Fucksehun_!"

Darah mengalir dengan cepat, merembes melalui kemeja putih Sehun. Ia memejamkan mata sedangkan Jongin tanpa henti memukuli dan menyumpahserapahinya.

"Polisi sedang menuju kemari."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggil polisi?!" Jongin berteriak lantang. Ia menodongkan pistolnya di depan pegawai-pegawai Sehun.

"Orang ini yang akan mendekam di penjara selamanya. Karena orang ini pantas menerima hukuman itu. Katakan, siapa dari kalian yang pernah membunuh mantan kekasih kalian sendiri? Karena orang ini telah dengan begitu tega melakukannya!"

Satu pukulan kembali Jongin layangkan ke perut Sehun saat beberapa polisi datang dan bergegas membekuknya.

"Amankan dan bawa ke kantor."

-.o0o.-

"Aku tidak melakukannya." jawab Sehun pelan sambil menahan perih di perutnya. Polisi di depannya terus menginterogasinya sesuai pengaduan Jongin: Sehun membunuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku menemani ibuku semalaman di rumah sakit. Asmanya kambuh. Ayah masih dalam perjalanan dari Daegu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kejadian itu?"

"Aku dari kantor. Malam itu ada laporan tambahan yang harus kuperiksa. Setelah dari kantor aku langsung ke rumah sakit. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tak melewati daerah itu. Aku tidak tahu jika ada penembakan."

"Bohong!" Jongin bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah Sehun. Satu polisi bertubuh tegap segera menahannya.

"Bukan giliranmu untuk menjawab!"

"Tapi jelas-jelas—"

"Pak Oh, benar begitu?"

"Kau bisa menanyakannya pada satpam kantor dan resepsionis sekarang."

Melihat bahwa Sehun sama sekali tak berbohong, polisi itu beralih menatap Jongin.

"Kau dengar sendiri, Pak Oh sama sekali tak tahu kejadian itu. Kau datang dan menuduhnya tanpa bukti yang jelas. Hati-hati Pak Kim, kau bisa saja dipenjara atas tuduhan pembunuhan."

"Tapi Pak—"

"Kami juga sedang berusaha menyelidiki kasus Kyungsoo. Sekarang, minta maaflah pada Pak Oh."

Jongin berdecih. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja. Namun saat berhadapan dengan Sehun, Jongin dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya dan berbisik penuh intimidasi.

"Aku akan terus mencari bukti untuk semua ini. Kau akan membayar kematian Kyungsoo."

-.o0o.-

Malam ini tampak redup. Tak banyak bintang yang muncul di langit. Guntur menggelegar bersahutan. Tak berapa lama, hujan turun dengan deras. Menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke bumi. Membasahi apa saja di bawahnya dengan penuh kuasa.

Di sudut kamar, Jongin kembali larut dengan komputernya. Ia mengetik dengan penuh emosi, sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang terus keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Menghabiskan sisa-sisa naskahnya dengan menumpahkan semua amarahnya mengenai lamaran Jongin dan kematian Kyungsoo. Tak ada bagian yang terlewat. Semua Jongin tulis dengan gamblang. Bagaimana kejadian malam itu menghapus semua kebahagiaan Jongin tanpa sisa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari tepat saat Jongin menyelesaikan semua naskahnya. Kelegaan yang seharusnya ia rasakan kali ini diganti dengan sesak yang menghimpit dada, mengenggelamkannya dalam lautan penuh air mata. Jongin kembali menangis di depan komputernya. Meratapi ketidakadilan dunia yang terus menghampirinya. Ayahnya pergi. Teman-temannya pergi. Keluarganya pergi. Kebahagiaannya pergi dan ikut lenyap bersama keegoisan ibunya. Dan kali ini, cintanya, hidup dan matinya, Kyungsoonya, juga pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin. Sendirian.

Jongin belum pernah merasa sesepi ini.

Dengan tangan bergetar Jongin menghubungi Pak Choi. Air matanya terus menetes bersamaan tiap kalimat yang terlontar keluar.

"Pak Choi, naskahku.. sudah selesai. Sekarang juga aku akan mengantarnya ke rumahmu."

-.o0o.-

Bulan terus berlalu begitu cepat tanpa disadari. Kasus kematian Kyungsoo masih terus menjadi misteri. Tentang siapa sebenarnya pembunuh Kyungsoo, tak ada yang tahu. Polisi kesulitan mencari bukti karena semua tempat di sekitar lokasi kejadian bersih tanpa noda dan sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan dari pelaku. Sehun jelas-jelas dibebaskan dari tuduhan karena pada kenyataannya saat itu ia memang berada di rumah sakit menunggui ibunya. Kabar berita yang ramai simpang siur dibicarakan semua orang perlahan mulai meredup seiring berjalannya waktu. Tugas menyelidiki pembunuh Kyungsoo menjadi terbengkalai karena polisi juga harus mengurusi kasus-kasus lain. Perlahan, semuanya lenyap seolah ditelan bumi. Api yang sempat bergejolak hebat kini mulai padam.

Namun tidak dengan lelaki yang selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya di belakang _counter_ itu. Bulan demi bulan berlalu dan ia menyadari bahwa setiap hari selalu ia melewatinya dengan berpikir keras. Sebagian otaknya riuh mengumpat polisi yang tak bisa menjalankan perintah dengan baik, dan sebagian otaknya terus menyumpahserapahi pembunuh yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui identitasnya.

Siang berganti malam dan Jongin terus berpikir bagaimana cara menangkap pelakunya. Karena satu-satunya orang yang pantas dicurigai adalah Sehun, dan lelaki itu dengan lihainya bermain drama dengan berpura-pura tidak berada di lokasi kejadian saat penembakan itu berlangsung. Jangan anggap Jongin bodoh dengan tak mencurigai Sehun menyewa orang suruhan untuk menembak Kyungsoo. Ia telah berkali-kali memikirkan hal ini. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada bukti kuat yang mendukung hipotesanya, hingga akhirnya Jongin harus kembali ke tempatnya, kembali berpikir hingga kepalanya terasa pusing.

Namun mimpi yang terus menghantuinya beberapa malam terakhir membuat Jongin semakin yakin bahwa Sehunlah orang yang membunuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghampirinya melalui mimpi tiga malam berturut-turut. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Mulutnya terus berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suaranya lenyap bersamaan dengan udara malam yang dingin. Jongin menunduk untuk menempelkan telinganya di bibir Kyungsoo. Napasnya tercekat saat ia menangkap perkataan Kyungsoo.

" _Ss—ssehuun, llu—hun.. Jj—ong, in.."_

Jongin mencengkeram gelas saji di genggamannya erat-erat.

Kali ini, ia amat yakin.

Jongin akan membunuh Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri.

-.o0o.-

Punggung Sehun menabrak dinding bata dengan keras setelah Jongin memukul dan mendorongnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak membalas perlakuan Jongin. Tubuhnya sudah penuh memar dan darah. Tak ada kekuatan sama sekali untuk melawan Jongin. Sekuat tenaga Sehun mencoba menghirup udara. Namun Jongin dengan kejam menginjak dadanya, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat lebih perih.

"Mungkin kemarin aku membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja. Namun tidak untuk malam ini. Sehun, minta maaflah kepada Kyungsoo sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Sehun menggeleng di sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

"A..ku...ti..dak...mem..bunuh..nn..yya..aarh.."

Jongin kembali menginjak dada Sehun sambil menempelkan pistolnya ke kening Sehun.

"Mengapa kau terus mengeluarkan alasan tak bermutu, ha? Tak bisakah kau mengaku dan aku akan dengan mudah membunuhmu?"

"A..ku..ti...da—"

Jongin menggeram sambil menggertakkan gigi.

" _Okay, say goodbye to the world._ "

Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang berteriak lemah, tubuh Jongin ambruk ke depan. Darah segar mengalir dari punggungnya. Panasnya peluru serasa menembus sampai dadanya. Jongin memegangi dadanya untuk meredam rasa sakit. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara lelaki yang berteriak memanggili Sehun dengan nada penuh kepanikan. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang menangis sambil memeluk Sehun. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Jongin.

"Aku Luhan. Akulah yang membunuh Kyungsoo. Dia telah menyakitiku. Dia menyakiti perasaanku dengan ucapannya. Dan itu adalah kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan! Dia menyebutku jalang. Tapi aku tahu Kyungsoolah jalang yang sesungguhnya. Dia, dia yang merebut Sehun dariku!"

"Kyungsoo...hhh...tidak..seperti..itu.."

"Tapi bagiku dia seperti itu!" Luhan menekan pelatuknya. Tangannya bergetar hebat. "Sekarang, temui Kyungsoo. Ini balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sehun..ku."

Jongin berteriak sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia menggigit bibir menahan sakit dan perih yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangannya buram, lalu menghitam.

Luhan masih menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk Sehun. Air matanya menetes deras, membasahi wajah Sehun.

"Sehun, mari kita akhiri semuanya."

Satu tembakan kembali terdengar, hilang bersama udara malam. Terbawa angin dan lenyap ditelan langit. Malam itu, bumi kehilangan tiga penghuninya.

-.o0o.-

 _2020_

Busan menjadi lebih sibuk beberapa tahun terakhir. Semua hal baru dan penuh inovasi seperti terlahir dari kota itu. Sebut saja Kim Eunhae, _designer_ muda yang sudah mengikuti lima peragaan busana internasional tahun lalu. Atau Song Gunjung, peraih medali emas tunggal bulutangkis yang namanya kian melalangbuana. Dan Im Shita, pelukis pasir yang begitu terkenal di seluruh dataran Eropa. Jadi jangan salahkan jika Busan menjadi lebih ramai dan padat penduduk dalam rentang waktu empat tahun ini.

Kali ini, Busan kembali mengguncang Korea Selatan dengan produksi film yang mampu mendobrak semua pemikiran dan perasaan masyarakat. Lou Ent, sebuah perusahaan industri film dan teater, kembali membuat film yang benar-benar sudah ditunggu masyarakat bahkan sebelum jadwal syutingnya dimulai. Diangkat dari kisah nyata, film ini mendapat sambutan hangat dari masyarakat.

Salah satu bioskop di _mall_ pusat kota Busan sore itu tampak begitu ramai. Beberapa orang menunggu sambil membaca novel. Bersamaan dengan tayangnya film tersebut, di luar bioskop ada acara _launching_ novel yang mendasari terbentuknya film. Bisa dibilang, dari novel itulah film ini dibuat. Oleh karenanya, tak heran jika kedua tempat itu penuh sesak dengan pengunjung.

 _Gate_ 2 dan 3 terbuka, menyebabkan pengunjung yang sudah antri di depan bergegas masuk ke dalam. Euforia dari novel itu benar-benar memabukkan. Rupanya mereka tak cukup hanya dengan membaca novelnya, dan memutuskan untuk menonton filmnya.

Dua orang perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari bioskop tampak berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju ke ruangan tempat _launching_ novel diselenggarakan. Rupanya di dalam sudah banyak pengunjung saat keduanya berusaha masuk. Keduanya tampak sedikit kesusahan mendengar suara pembicara di depan karena terhalang oleh pengunjung lain yang bertubuh lebih tinggi.

"Jadi, novel kali ini adalah cetakan yang ketiga. Kami hanya mengubah desain sampul dan profil penulis di belakang. Selebihnya, isi di dalamnya masih sama seperti naskah aslinya. Tidak ada bagian yang kami edit sejak awal." Suaranya terdengar samar-samar di telinga kedua perempuan itu.

"Yeri, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Sebentar," Yeri menajamkan pendengarannya. "Oh, dia bilang kita bisa mengambil novel dan membayarnya di depan untuk mendapatkan stiker penulis aslinya. Ayo, _eomma_."

Yeri tampak begitu bersemangat mengantri novel di belakang pengunjung yang lain, sedangkan ibunya tampak kelelahan karena Yeri terus memaksa dan membawanya kesana kemari. Anak perempuannya itu tak ubahnya seperti anak SD yang memasuki hari pertama sekolah, begitu tak sabaran dan terus menggandeng tangannya kemana pun ia pergi. Alasan ia bisa berada di sini pun, tak lain dan tak bukan karena paksaan Yeri.

"Selamat sore," Yeri tersenyum manis pada lelaki yang duduk di kursinya, yang dengan ramah menempelkan stiker di halaman pertama novel di tangan Yeri. "Apa kau penulis novel _I'm Lonesome_? Kim Kai?"

"Bukan. Aku, penerbitnya."

"Lalu dimana Kim Kai? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Apa kau baru membaca novel ini, Nona?"

Yeri mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, pantaslah. Aku juga tak menampilkan Kim Kai dalam film. Profil tentang Kim Kai ada di halaman paling belakang. Selamat membaca."

"Film Anda sangat bagus. Lihat mataku! Aku dan ibuku terus menangis saat menontonnya tadi. Tak sia-sia aku meluangkan waktu untuk menonton."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Setelah mendapatkan bonus stempel Kim Kai, Yeri membawa novel itu ke hadapan ibunya.

" _Eomma!_ Lihat ini."

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Yeri.

"Sayang sekali, Kim Kai tidak ikut hadir. Andai dia ikut, aku pasti sudah meminta foto bersamanya." Yeri tampak berpikir sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kupikir banyak adegan dalam novel yang tidak ditayangkan dalam film. Aku penasaran karena tiba-tiba tokoh utama menghilang setelah kekasihnya meninggal, lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Lalu layar menjadi gelap, dan ternyata filmnya telah berakhir. Aku sedikit kecewa dengan bagian akhirnya. Tapi untuk keseluruhan, film ini benar-benar bagus. Aku seperti dapat merasakan semua derita yang tokoh itu alami. Iya kan, _eomma_?"

Ibunya mengangguk cepat.

"Lalu, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Dengan cepat Yeri berujar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Dan aku benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok—" gerakan Yeri yang sedang membuka bagian belakang novel terhenti mendadak begitu ia menyadari foto siapa yang tercetak disana.

"—Kim Kai. _Eomma, eomma!_ " Yeri mengguncang bahu ibunya dengan keras. "Bukankah ini, Jongin _oppa_? Ini—benar Jongin _oppa_."

Jantung ibunya serasa lepas dari tempatnya demi melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Yeri. Sesegera mungkin ia merebut novel tersebut dari tangan anaknya, dan beralih membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang bisa ditangkap otaknya dengan amat cepat. Matanya bergerak nyalang. Sedetik kemudian, air matanya menetes dengan deras.

"Kim Jongin, anakku..."

Lalu ingatannya terlempar ke film yang ditontonnya beberapa menit sebelumnya. Adegan itu...

Saat ia mendapat hadiah sepeda dari ayahnya.

Saat ia menjuarai lomba menyanyi di sekolahnya.

Saat ia masuk ke sekolah unggul.

Saat ia mengikuti kelas _barista_ di liburan musim semi.

Saat ayahnya meninggal.

Saat ia lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Saat ia bertengkar dengan ibunya.

Saat ia pergi dari rumah.

Saat ia mulai bekerja menjadi _barista_.

Saat ia mulai mencintai seseorang.

Saat ia kehilangan cintanya.

Saat ia kembali mendapatkan cintanya.

Saat ia melamar kekasihnya.

Saat ia kembali kehilangan kekasihnya untuk selamanya.

 _Pantas saja aku seperti mengenal kisah ini,_ batinnya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran ia memegangi pundak Yeri. Kakinya yang lemas terasa semakin lemas saat tak sengaja halaman novel berpindah ke bagian depan ketika Yeri menahan berat tubuhnya, menampilkan sederet kalimat yang begitu mengiris hatinya.

 _Love is the poison. I'll keep drinking it for you. I hope it's true when people said you can meet people you love in the heaven. I hope I'll find you, to tell you, I love you. Kyungsoo._

 _Kim Jongin_


End file.
